Scar and the Air Alchemist
by Sukoshi Kiajuu
Summary: What would happen if Scar survived Liore. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Scar and the Air Alchemist

"Uhh..." I murrmered. I sat up and looked around me.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"In my house." said a strange male voice. I looked to where it had come from and saw a man sitting in a chair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You answer me first since you are in my house. Who are you?" the man said.

"Aoric." I answered.

"I'm Air." the man said. He stood up and handed me a glass. I took it and saw it was water. I took it and drained it in a few glups.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Well," Air answered, "I was out walking and I saw you lying in the sand unconsious. I picked you up and brought you back here."

I quietly studied Air. He was tall, had tan skin, long black hair, glasses, and blue-green eyes. He was also quietly studing my white hair.

"How did you get the white on top of brown?" Air asked.

"I went through hell as a boy." I answered. The look on my face told him not to inquire further.

"Are you hungry?" Air asked. I nodded my head in response. I did not really like talking about my past.

"Hey, Aoric?" Air said.

"Yes." I replied.

"What's that on your arm?" Air asked as he put some food on his wood table. I looked at my arm and saw the scar from all those years ago.

"A scar. I was attacked and had my arm sliced open." I answered his question. I inwardly smiled to myself that he could not see what was truly marked on my arm. As we sat silently eating the phone rang. Air got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Air said. "Oh hello sir...Fine...Excuse me sir...Yes sir...Have a good afternoon."

"Damn, damn, damn." Air grumbled as he slammed the phone down on the reciever.

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking." I inquired.

"My boss. I hate being a State Alchemist!" Air yelled. My eyes grew wide.

"You are a State Alchemist?"

"Yeah, Air the Air Alchemist. Stupid sounding isn't it."

"A little." I was careful not to reveal my surprise and hatred. Here was another State Alchemist who had no clue who I was.

"Hey would you like to go with me to HQ? Maybe we could help you get to where ever you want to go." Air said.

"I will. I need to get away from something and that would do just fine." I said. I smiled inwardly.

SK: Well here's Chapter 1! I thank my friend Kitsune for her help in naming Air. Now to start writing Chapter 2! Chao!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

SK: The chapters will be called "Scar #" cause it is easiest on me with that. Now on with the fic!

Scar 2

Air and I got into Air's car and headed to East City. I had a hat on and I had it low on my head so most of my forhead was covered. I was also wearing sunglasses, to keep the sun out of my eyes. As we were driving along we spotted a truck that seemed to be stuck in the sand. As we neared it we slowed down to see if we could offer help.

"Hey do you need any help?" Air asked the driver. The driver looked up and smiled at us.

"Yeah, I could use some help." the man said. He walked over to the front of his truck and opened the hood. Air and I both got out of the car. I was hoping not to attract attention to my self with my hat.

"I don't know what's wrong with it." the man said, "Oh, by the way my name is Hughes."

"Mine is Air and this is Aoric." Air stated in return. When he said my name I just nodded to Hughes, who nodded back.

"Well, I think I know what the problem is." Air said after about 20 minutes of tinkering under the hood of the truck.

"What?" Hughes said.

"The cable connecting the battery came loose." Air said. I looked at where Air was pointing and saw that the cable was loose.

"Do you know a lot about car's Air?" I asked. I wanted to know in case I ever had a car that needed to be fixed.

"Yeah, it's sort of a hobby of mine." Air said. We helped Hughes tighten the cable again and followed him to East City.

SK: Hi!! somewhat crappy ending but i had to end it. you will see Ed in here at some point. And i let Maes Hughes live in yet another of my fanfics. chapter 3 up soon! Chao!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Scar 3

Air and I had just gotten to East City at lunch time. We decided to quickly get some food and then head up to HQ. After a quick lunch we headed to HQ. When we got there I saw at least 30 State Alchemists.

"Why are all these State Alchemist's here Air?" I asked.

"Yearly Assesment. I have to show my research too." Air grumbled. I looked at him and said nothing. I knew that Air did not have anything to show, or else he would have brought it with us.

"Who's your boss?" I asked, hoping I just sounded curious.

"General Mustang. The Flame Alchemist." Air said. "Hey Aoric? Do you mind if I go in alone for right now?"

"I don't mind. I would like to look around East City some. It has been a while since I've been here." I answered. Air just nodded and walked inside the building. I went to where there were some benches and sat down.

"What where you thinking running of like that, Brother?!" a voice yelled. I looked around and saw a big suit of armor standing in the middle of the road. It was yelling at a small boy.

"Why should I tell you Al? It's my buisness if I want to go for a walk by my self!" the boy shouted. I saw that he had on a red jacket.

"I know that jacket." I said to my self. I was about to get up and go over to the boy and the suit of armor when Air came up behind me.

"Hey, I got Mustang convinced to talk to you now. Come on I only have a few minutes to get you up to his office before he decides not to listen to you or give you help." Air was gasping for breath. He had obviously been running.

"Let's go." I said. I stole one last look at the boy and the armor to see the armor run off towards where the river was. I followed Air up to Mustangs office. After the meeting I wish I had not gone.

SK: Crappy chappy ending but this next little bit has to be a seperate chapter. If anyone can see something that is only mentioned once in the Anime and in my fic cookies for you. just send me a review and what you think that little thing is if you are right i will send a reply back with the cookie. Chapter 4 up soon! Chao!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Scar 4

Air and I were sitting down at a cafe in East City. I was pissed at how the meeting with Mustang went. He just used the ecuse of meeting me to not do paper work. When it was apparent to me and to one of the other people in the room, that Mustang was wasting time; Air and I were thrown out. Air and I were sitting down at a cafe in East City. We weren't really talking when I saw a face I recognized. The boy must have realized I was looking at him and he turned. He staired at me in disbelief.

"Scar?" the boy said. Air looked up from his glass of tea, and gave me a wierd look.

"Did he just call you 'Scar' Aoric?" Air asked.

"Who are you?" The boy asked Air.

"Air the Air Alchemist. Who are you?"

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward said.

"You're kind of short to be the Fullmetal Alchemist aren't you?" Air said. I already knew that Edward was fuming, because I saw the fight he had with his brother.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!!!!!!" Edward yelled. I leaned forward and placed my hand on the ground. There was a sudden crackle and the ground under Edward's feet crumbled. As I did this I saw to my horror a red glow on my arm. The tattoo had shown it's self.

"I was right!" Edward yelled. He reached forward and yanked my hat off. He staired at my forehead and grinned.

"I've caught you Scar."

"So you have." I said. I took my hat back and put it back on my head.

SK: Crappy ending. And if you didn't figure it out Aoric is Scar. this fic is from Scar's point of view. Well time to start chapter 5. No Flames!! Chao!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Scar 5

"What is going on?" Air asked. 

"If you must know what is going on let us go to a more secluded place." I said. I stood up put a few coins on the table and left. I was followed by Air and Fullmetal.

"What the hell is going on?" Air asked again.

"How did you survive Liore?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure how I survived Liore. What I do know is that I was probably saved by alchemy of some kind." I answered. We sat in silence for the next few minutes. Air was the next to talk.

"If you are 'Scar the alchemist killer', how come you haven't tried to kill me yet?" Air asked. I noticed that there was anger pulsing in his voice.

"The reason I haven't tried to kill you is because...I find you as a friend and I couldn't kill a friend."

"Wha..." Air gasped. I looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.

SK: ending bad...but just so you know this is slightly off from the show as you can see from Scar surviving, but it is also slightly my own twisted ideas of what could have happened. and for those of you who are whacky this will stay a straight fanfic it will not have any yoai. and yes the name Aoric is made up. i do not know what Scar's real name is and neither does anyone else. well see you in the next chapter. if you have any suggestions about what could happen next send a review. Chao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Scar 6

Edward just staired at me.

"He's your friend?" Edward asked dazed.

"Yes he is. Air is my first true friend in a long time." I answered him.

"Hey Aoric? Why do you have the scar on your forhead?" Air asked.

"I got it when we were attacked by an alchemist who blew my arm off and also blew this shape into my forehead." I answered.

"If he blew off your arm, then why do you have both of them?" Edward asked.

"This arm was a gift from my brother." I said holding my wrist in my other hand.

"Huh?" Edward and Air were both confused.

"What do you mean a 'gift' from your brother?" Edward asked.

"He sacraficed himself to save me. The reason I hunt State Alchemist's is to take revenge on them for destroying my home and my brother." I answered.

"Aoric, do you still want to kill State Alchemist?" Air asked. He looked scared and sounded worried.

"I will no longer hunt State Alchemist's..." Edward and Air relaxed, but I continued, "but if they do people wrong I will destroy them."

"Wow...so you'll stop hunting me and the other State Alchemists?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Air would you mind if I traveled with you?" I asked Air.

"Yeah, you can travel with me. I take it that you want to do that because you are my friend?" Air answered.

"That and so I can know what the State Alchemist's are up to."

"Well," Edward said, "I guess I need to get Colonel Dumbass to quite being a jerk."

"Time to go Air. Edward, I hope to see you again, as friends and allies."

Air and I got up and left. I never saw Edward or his brother, Alphonse, again. Air stayed a State Alchemist till his death, and I thank him for staying with me all those years. I miss Air deeply.

Time for me to go.

Sincerely, Aoric (Scar)

SK: Well that's the end of this fic. If you have any ideas send me a message and I will try to write it. Well you probably won't hear from me for a while. I've run out of ideas for fics so...you might see some Death Note fics. Well Chao!!!!!!!


End file.
